


Those Violet Eyes

by happyshadowthoughts



Category: Fairy Tale Reform School - Jen Calonita
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyshadowthoughts/pseuds/happyshadowthoughts
Summary: Three years have passed since the battle that ended Alva's reign forever, and Gilly is fifteen now. Stuck doing a month long school project where an extremely misbehaved younger student has been assigned to her, Gilly also has to deal with her feelings for a certain prince.
Relationships: Gillian "Gilly" Cobbler/Jaxon "Jax" Porter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Cursed today, and I felt like we needed to continue the story, because I can't see Jen writing another series. So this is where I see our favorite crew three years after the final battle with Alva and Rumpelstiltskin :3

By the last light of the setting sun, Gillian Cobbler scratched down the final sentence of her essay on magical creatures with her quill. With a satisfied sigh, she set the quill down on her bedside table, where it rested for about 3 seconds before a certain duck jumped up and greedily gobbled it up.

"Peaches!" Gilly swatted the bird off the table with a THUNK! and began quickly rolling up her scroll. No way was that stupid duck even thinking about eating the essay she spent 2 hours writing.

"Be nice to Peaches." Maxine sat up on her bed across from Gilly's and rubbed her eyes, just waking up from her afternoon nap. "She hasn't had her lunch yet."

"Well that's no excuse for her to EAT MY HOMEWORK." Gilly tied her scroll with a ribbon and tossed it out the window, watching a bird snatch it up and begin to fly down to a lower floor to deliver it to Professor Sebastian.

"She didn't eat your homework. She ate your quill. There's a difference." Maxine frowned at the massive drool stain she left on her pillow. She had managed about a year ago to control her constant drooling, except when she was sleeping. It drove her crazy.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Gilly grumbled. "I don't think I'm going to get used to living with that dang duck again."

"It's only for a few weeks," Maxine pointed out. Even though the girls had "graduated" Fairy Tale Reform School three years ago and moved back home despite still attending classes with Professor Sebastian, they had to temporarily move back into their old dorm room due to a month long class project he had randomly conjured up out of the blue. The "project" was basically doing exactly what they had already been doing almost every day for the last three years, except this time they were each assigned a younger student that had just began attending reform school to assist them with their assignments so they could get the gist of Professor Sebastian's special class for reformed students. While this might sound nice(less work for one person), it really wasn't. The younger students were all fresh troublemakers who did everything in their power to NOT help with the assignments and basically just make life harder for the older kids. But no matter how much Gilly and the others complained, Professor Sebastian held his ground and insisted everything was fine, adding that the older students used to act JUST like that when they were twelve and they should know how to handle the younger ones. Gilly secretly thought that he just made this "project" up so he wouldn't have to deal with those students himself.

"Well, I need to go find April. Where's Janelle, anyway?" Maxine asked.

April was the young student assigned to Maxine. She so far was the least problematic student out of the others that were assigned to Jax, Ollie, Jocelyn, AG, and of course Gilly. Janelle was assigned to Gilly, and of course was the MOST problematic student out of the others. She had so far, in the one week Gilly had been back at FTRS, almost set her bed on fire, "accidentally" dropped Wilson out the window(he's fine. Blue caught him), and "lost" Gilly's favorite boots(they were found being chewed on by one of the pegasi. Thankfully Hal, Gilly's dad, was able to easily fix them). It was driving Gilly crazy, and she couldn't wait to go home to her own Janelleless, duckless room(it came with the new house the Cobblers moved into after the Stiltskin Squad burnt their old one down three years ago. No more sharing with little siblings!).

"I don't know, and I don't care." Gilly pulled on her boots and began lacing them up. "Sebastian was crazy to assign that little demon to me."

"It makes sense to me," Maxine said. Gilly gave her a look. "I'm serious! Who was the one in our little group all those years ago who drove Pete the most crazy? YOU. Of course Professor Sebastian assigned Janelle to you."

"Well I don't know what he was thinking, because it's just not working out." Gilly swung open the door to their room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a ride around the grounds with Macho." And with that, she half-slammed the door behind her.

Maxine tsked. "I don't know what to do about her either, Peaches." Peaches responded by hacking up Gilly's quill onto the floor.

***

Gilly spread out her arms, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath of the cool air that whipped her long brown hair(with it's purple streak, of course) behind her as Macho flew past the trees at the edge of the woods. Usually the professors and Headmistress Flora prohibited any students from taking both hands off the reigns of the pegasi, but Gilly was an exception, as she was technically a graduate, and she was also technically an expert at flying pegasi. She had ridden Macho to school and back every day for years now. Usually that was all, but since she came to the school for the project last week she had so far flown Macho every day for the past four days. It was her only escape from Janelle, who was terrified of pegasi.

"Need some company, Thief?" A sudden familiar voice made Gilly squeak in surprise and grab the reigns again. She opened her eyes and saw two violet ones staring back at her with an amused glint.

"Could you not do that, please? I almost fell off Macho."

"Oh, please, you'd never fall off Macho. You're not that inexperienced." Jax adjusted his hold on the reigns of the pegasus he was riding next to Macho, some cream-colored one Gilly had seen around.

"Experience has nothing to do with this." Gilly looked away. She decided not to tell Jax that she gets distracted whenever he visits her in the sky, heck, whenever he visits her ANYWHERE, and that he was the only one who has made her almost fall off her favorite pegasus before. The truth was, ever since the two of them graduated Fairy Tale Reform School, they hadn't seen each other nearly as much as Gilly would've liked. She had a lot of time to catch up on with her family(especially Anna), and with Jax always being so busy with royal stuff, they never had time to hang out anymore. Sure, they saw each other every day in class, but it just wasn't the same thing. Even though she would never admit this to anyone, Gilly almost missed the days when Alva and Rumpelstiltskin were a threat to Enchantasia, because then she could fight side by side with her "partner in crime", as he used to call her.

"So, how have you been?" Jax casually began a conversation. Gilly could practically feel the awkwardness between them. The awkwardness that had been there for three years, getting in the way of the best friendship she's ever had with anyone. The awkwardness that was muffled when they were with their other friends, but was blaring when they were alone.

"Good," Gilly simply answered. She knew she should probably ask how he was doing in return, but she felt too awkward. Too strange.

"That's good," Jax replied. Then they flew on in silence. The awkwardness between them grew and grew as the seconds went by. Gilly wanted to say something, anything, but for some reason couldn't. Why was it so hard to talk to him? She glanced in his direction. The wind made Jax's head of messy blond curls even messier, but it somehow made him look better. Gilly blushed and looked back in front of her. She knew why it was so hard to talk to him. Because of her stupid crush.

Gilly thought back to her days when she first came to FTRS and she and Jax were best friends. They got along so well, and they could be alone with each other without any weird thoughts running through her head. But then there was the day when they got rid of Alva and Stiltskin once and for all. The day Jax disappeared with Han and Hamish, and they were all presumed dead. The day Professor Sebastian, out of sympathy, gave Gilly Jax's "5 years from now I will be..." essay. The day Gilly read those last two sentences:

"I guess I'll just need a queen. And maybe, just maybe, I already have one in mind."

At the time, she was too heartbroken to think too much about those words. When Jax and the boys safely arrived back at FTRS, she did feel a small spark of attraction towards him as they reunited. But she knew at the time that she wouldn't attempt to bring up any feelings she might have until a few years had passed and they weren't so young. Now that she was fifteen, she knew those years had passed. But...now it was weird. Now her silly crush on her best friend made things between them awkward, and the fact that they didn't see each other nearly as much as before didn't help. Jax had no idea Gilly ever even read his essay, and has probably been wondering what the heck happened that made her so distant all of a sudden. She knew, though. What made her so distant was those blond curls, that kind face, those violet eyes. What made her so distant was the prince she used to call her best friend. The prince she wanted to be something more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Give that back, you little-" Ollie stumbled past the little table Gilly was sitting at across from Janelle, his arms out in front of him as he tried to snatch the collar of the freckled boy running just ahead of him. The boy, Harry, was the new student Professor Sebastian had assigned to Ollie, and he spent all his time doing the same thing over and over, and that thing was swiping whatever snack Ollie was about to put in his mouth at any given time and then proceeding to dangle it over his head, him being a foot taller than Ollie and all. Ollie had unfortunately only grown an inch in three years, and it drove him bonkers.

Gilly put her head in her hands, trying to block out an incoming headache and resisting from lashing out at Ollie and Harry. The same thing happened every day when Professor Sebastian's class took their assistants to the library of FTRS to work on assignments, and honestly this routine was getting kind of old. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore. Gilly slammed her hands on the table and stood up, shoving her chair backwards. "WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT?1" she yelled.

The silence that followed made Gilly look behind her at the rest of her friends. Maxine, Jocelyn, and AG were staring at her with a look of bewilderment. Gilly smiled sheepishly. "Carry on," she said, slowly sitting back down. Harry, obviously startled by Gilly's sudden outburst, handed Ollie the patty cake he had stolen and reluctantly followed him back to their table.

"Woah. What upset your apple cart?" Janelle scoffed from across the table, flipping her red hair behind her shoulder.

"Shut up," Gilly glared at Janelle. She was already annoyed enough that she still had another hour stuck in the library with the little devil, and the rowdiness of the other "assistants" in the library was not helping. At least April was quiet, even though she had spent the last half hour scowling at Maxine as the poor flustered ogre attempted to encourage her to help label their map of Enchantasia. As for the two girls assigned to Jocelyn and AG, well let's just say Gilly had never wanted to throw a book at someone more(well, except Janelle). Elma, Jocelyn's student, was an edgy, biased, snotty little brat who spent all her time insisting that she was above the homework Professor Sebastian assigned them and refusing to lift a finger to help with anything. Gilly could see why Sebastian gave her to Jocelyn. She was probably the only person in the entire school who could refrain from throwing Elma out a window every time she opened her mouth.

Elizabeth was AG's student, and what she did to make the young princess miserable was just hit her with insults, all day every day, 24/7. Gilly was appalled that Sebastian would even think about assigning such a bully to his own daughter. Surprisingly, though, AG took it well. Although obviously affected by the jibes, she merely didn't say anything to satisfy Elizabeth and continued to work quietly on her assignments. Elizabeth would eventually give up and halfheartedly help her to make the time go by faster. Gilly knew this was probably AG's beast side showing(which she had gotten very skilled at controlling).

"Hey!" Gilly suddenly yelped when she felt a sharp pinch on her wrist. She smacked Janelle on the arm. "What was that for?"

"You're not paying attention! Aren't we supposed to work together?" the younger girl complained.

Gilly looked at her suspiciously. "You never want to work on anything."

"Well, today I feel especially productive," Janelle insisted, a smirk forming on her lips.

Before Gilly could reply, the door to the library opened and Jax marched in, dragging a shorter boy with slick black hair over the threshold by the ear. The boy was grasping Jax's arm and whimpering. Jax shoved him into one of the armchairs.

"Ow! That hurts!" The boy, Michael, clutched his now red ear and looked up at Jax with a look of contempt. "I didn't even do anything!"

"Oh yes you did," Jax tore a few books and his unfinished map of Enchantasia out of his book bag and tossed them onto a nearby table before turning back to his student. "You messed with my alarm clock and made me late," He leaned down until his nose was only inches from Michael's. "Do that again and I'll personally tell my sister that you have no interest in graduating from Fairy Tale Reform School any time soon." And with that, he yanked a chair out from the table and pointed at it, giving Michael a look. Michael gulped and took a seat.

Gilly couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene. She forgot how assertive Jax had become over the years. He definitely got it from Rapunzel. She found it unusually attractive...Gilly caught herself before he saw her staring and looked back at Janelle, who raised an eyebrow.

"Have eyes for pretty boy over there, don't we?" she teased.

Gilly shot her a look before glancing around her to make sure no one heard. For once she was glad of Elma's loud complaining from the next table over, for it kept attention off her and Janelle. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Gilly huffed before turning back to her own map. She hastily labeled Cloud City and tried to ignore Janelle's knowing look that she could see out of the corner of her eye.

"Whatever you say, Thief," Janelle said passively.

Gilly snapped her head up and glared at her. "Where have you heard that nickname?" she hissed.

"What nickname?" Janelle asked innocently.

A dangerous tone crept into Gilly's voice. "Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about,"

"Ohhhh. Thief? I've just heard it around."

Gilly continued to glare at the redheaded pest seated before her. Seeing Harry not-so-casually lean over towards their table out of the corner of her eye, clearly eavesdropping, she said between clenched teeth, "We'll talk later."

"Whatever floats your boat," Janelle turned her attention back to the map as she curled her fingers around a pink marker resting on the table next to her. She made it look as though she was about to highlight a nearby village before she whispered, "Thief."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I updated like 3 days after my first chapter! Don't get used to it, though. This is extremely rare and probably won't happen again.


End file.
